


Not YOUR face again

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: I found out that M/lan wasn't received well over in China because of the, Twitter may be a complete and utter shithole but it's the reason why, adore M/lan it isn't a movie starring a character that looks like me and represents, came upon that thread of information because my black ass was RIOTING, depiction of the Huns among other things and I'm just really glad I, it but now I am and I'll be dragging my brother along with me too to see it., my heritage so my opinion doesn't matter. Initially I wasn't gonna go see, the music would be cut from it too like I was pissed but despite how much I, when the news dropped that Sh/ng was being cut from the movie and that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Auradon, the land of opportunity. …The land his wretched father now freely roams.





	Not YOUR face again

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be happy to step into the ring with anyone who disagrees with me about Shang taking his robe off being one of the best Disney scenes ever. I get thirsty all over again when I'm watching that scene for the umpteenth time. The way Shang is a MAN. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Huiliang hungrily drank in his new surroundings, the celebratory screams and cheers of the other former Isle of the Lost inhabitants ringing in the background. Huh, so this was Auradon… He’d only seen snippets of the land that once seemed so far out of his reach on the rundown TVs back on the isle, some part of him wishing that he’d stay forever imprisoned on the isle so he could die in the same wretched place his mother had and the other desperately crying out to be freed. A sinister laugh sounded from behind the boy, the hairs of his body standing on end, a chill running down his spine as he recognized the source of that laugh to be from the person he hated most in the world.

“The taste of freedom is sweet. Wouldn’t you say so, boy?”

Huiliang shook with rage all over, hands balled so tightly into trembling fists, his chest heaving. One of the things that use to comfort him the most about being trapped on a place as awful as the isle was the notion that his father would die miserable and unfulfilled in a place he didn’t want to be at, that the very ambition that was strong enough to get him to up and leave his mother would die with him amongst the garbage and rotten fruit and other unappealing things associated with the isle. But now… Now his father, now that _monster_ was _free_.

“Come, boy,” Huiliang heard his father say from behind him. “Northern Wei awaits us.”

Us? Apparently, his father wasn’t just the shittiest person to ever walk this planet but a damn fool, too. Maybe at one point there was an “us” but he turned his back on his father and had been nurturing his hatred for him ever since he just callously let his mother die.

“Hui!”

And just like that, the sound of Celia’s voice is what allays the rage burning so deeply within him that he feels it’ll start seeping through his skin, is what beats back the murderous intent that had developed within him. He isn’t a good person and wishes Celia could be honest with herself and accept that bitter truth but it’s the sound of his friend’s voice that keeps him from spinning around on his heel and doing something a “good person” like him should never do. Huiliang raises his head up, blinking as a grinning Celia came his way, her father’s hand in her grasp as she dragged him along.

Celia skids to a stop in front of her taller, older friend, eyes shining with unadulterated joy as she gazed up at the boy. Releasing her father’s hand, the young girl takes Huiliang by both of his hands. “We’re free, Hui! We’re free!”

While the fires of silent fury that had been brought on by his father hadn’t completely dissipated into smoke, Huiliang was relieved that it at least burned as embers now because at least he’s able to somewhat focus on Celia. There’s still faint redness lining his vision but the longer he stares at Celia, the more it begins to fade. He grips her hands tightly, clenching is jaw as he glanced over his shoulder, lips parting when he saw that Shan Yu was nowhere to be found and he knows he should be relieved that his father is no longer so near him but the only encompassing feeling in his chest is dread.

Huiliang turns back to Celia, giving her a weak smile. “Yeah… We’re free.”

Celia grins, letting go of one of Huiliang’s hands so she can reach for her father’s hand, the girl now content to now be holding one hand of her father’s and one hand of Hui’s. Smiling up at Hui, she says, “Are you gonna be coming with us to New Orleans, Hui?” Celia was only 95% sure of Hui’s answer, the remaining 5% making her nervous because while Hui was a loner by nature and would never return to Northern Wei with his father, some part of Celia was afraid that he’d choose to stake it out alone somewhere in Auradon, instead of staying someplace in New Orleans with her and her father.

Shan Yu was no family of his no matter if he had his accursed blood running through his veins and seeing as his mother was dead, Celia was his only family. “Of course I’m coming with you and the old man, brat.”

Celia breathed an internal sigh of relief, beaming at her close friend.

Dr. Facilier couldn’t help smiling as he listened to his daughter cheer. He frowned, looking away from his precious daughter to glare at the runt who was notorious for his bad attitude. “We’ve had this discussion before, kid. Don’t call me ‘old man’.”

Huiliang smirked. “Sorry…_old man_.”

The witch doctor seethed at the teen’s impudence, wondering how his sweet Celia befriended someone so infuriating.

They were told that the train ride to Towering Heights would be a two to three days trip with Huiliang’s plans during the train ride to simply sleep the entire way through until Celia woke him up but his best friend had other plans, Huiliang disgruntled at having been kept awake by her insistence to play with her to cure her boredom and feeling even more disgruntled at the fact that he was unable to deny her requests. A huge upside to staying awake was getting to try the food the train attendants passed around. After spending years eating rotten fruit, garbage, and other disgusting substances he’d forced himself to eat in order to give his body sustenance, it felt pretty damn great to eat food that was actually edible and tasted good to boot.

“Wait ‘til you try cake!” Celia says, holding onto Hui’s arm in her excitement over reminiscing about the sweet taste of Jane’s birthday cake. “I could eat it every day for the rest of my life.”

He smiles at her. While he hasn’t exactly been alone, since meeting Celia, he’s always felt alone but it’s a feeling he’s used to. It isn’t a feeling he enjoys but as long as he’s able to survive in spite of it, he’ll be okay. At first it was his mother taking care of him but then she fell ill and eventually succumbed to her sickness so then it was just him taking care of himself, just him looking out for himself. He could’ve easily chosen not to accompany Celia and her father to New Orleans but for some reason, he decided to join them.

Tiana trailed off, mouth ajar as she stared at the man she thought she’d never see up close again, her phone held up to her ear. Closing her mouth, the cook says into the device, “Kendra, can you hold on for a second?” Having now put her daughter on hold, the beautiful woman walks toward the man and two children that had just gotten off the train.

The witch doctor inhales, smiling at the air in his system that was so distinctly New Orleans. It was good to be home. He pulls his daughter against his side. But things were different now.

“Well, well,” came a feminine, familiar voice.

Dr. Facilier froze. That voice…

“Nice to see you again, Shadow Man.”

Turning his head, Dr. Facilier blinked, eyes locked onto the woman he’d turned into a frog all those years ago. “Hmph. _You_.”

Tiana smiles, eyes falling briefly on the pretty girl pulled into the man’s side and the frowning boy next to her before giving Dr. Facilier her attention again. “Welcome back to New Orleans, doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
